Mistletoe Master Plan
by MBInc
Summary: Greg has a plan...WARNING: FEMMESLASH don't like, don't read. C/S.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Written for the Cath Sara Idolatry End of the Year Challenge.

**Mistletoe Master Plan**

Like a monkey hanging high in a tree, Greg was holding on to the ladder he was using as he tried to fasted the mistletoe onto the ceiling. This year, his plan was going to work. The ladies weren't going to get away from his lips this year. He snickered as he puckered his lips. _Oh, this is so going to get me some lips smackin' action_, he thought as he finally managed to hang up the bit of green.

"Hey, Greg. Whatcha doing?"

"This, Nicky, my man, is part of my master plan," Greg replied proudly as he descended the ladder and stood next to the square-jawed Texan, both looking up at the little branch of mistletoe.

"_Right_. Like your master plan last year? And the year before?" Nick said, laughing as he saw the evil looks that Greg was sending his way.

"Go head, laugh. This plan can't fail, just wait and see!" Greg exclaimed as he hoisted the ladder onto his shoulder, nearly hitting Nick with it as he turned to leave the break room.

Shaking his head, Nick walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a mug. After he'd filled it with steamy-hot coffee, he took a seat at the table and started flipping through a magazine that one of the CSIs had left behind.

888

"What am I supposed to do _now_?" Greg muttered to himself as he walked down the hall toward the locker room, looking down at his ruined clothes.

Sara, who overheard him as she walked down the hall into the direction of the break room, quipped, "Well, fortunately for us public nudity is prohibited."

"Haha. Very funny. This was my new _suit_ I specially bought for this party."

Noticing the big blotch of eggnog on his suit, Sara stopped. "What happened?"

"Well, I …Ehm…" Greg started stuttering, not wanting to give away his master plan. "I was setting up the last stuff for the party tonight. I'd just filled a bowl with eggnog and decided to try some, Grissom walked in, together with Lady Heather. And they were kind of distracted, so they didn't notice me immediately."

The young CSI seemed to be very embarrassed to Sara. Greg cleared his throat before continuing, "Let's just say that Grissom and Lady Heather were in a compromising position when they finally noticed I was there…"

Sara raised an eyebrow in question. She knew Grissom had been interested in Lady Heather. For quite a while actually, and it seemed he finally had had the guts to take a step. "But that still doesn't explain the eggnog." Sara stated.

"I…Ehm…" Greg scratched the back of his neck, blushing. "I was shocked…I dropped the eggnog."

"So, it actually was your own fault?"

"Well, not exactly…I mean, wouldn't you freak if you saw your boss being rather involved with this famous Vegas dominatrix?

Sara shrugged. "I knew he liked her." Then, pointing to Greg's suit, she said, "Better not let that dry if you want to save that suit."

888

After she put her last gifts under the tree, Sara looked around the room. Greg had done a great job this year, the break room looked marvelous. The annual Christmas party was always fun. The entire graveyard team and cohorts in a different setting than normal always gave way to a lot of smiling and laughing. Truly a good time with the 'family'.

Just as she wanted to head for home so that she could change clothes, she noticed a bit of green fastened to the ceiling straight above the door. Stopping in her tracks, Sara gave the ceiling a closer inspection.

Across the entire room there were small branches of mistletoe attached to the ceiling, all strategically placed in spots where people definitely would stand.

Sara shook her head, muttering, "Greg."

For years, the guy had been trying to catch the women under the mistletoe, and each year he'd failed. _But he sure is persistent_, Sara thought as she shook her head again.

Noticing how late it already was, Sara quickly headed for home, thinking about how to evade all the mistletoe. As she stepped into her car, she pushed speed-dial number 2 on her cell phone as she put it in her hands-free kit.

"Hello?"

"Sofia? It's Sara."

"Hey. How are ya?"

"Fine, thanks. Listen, Greg's been working on his annual liplock plan." Without being able to see the blonde detective, Sara knew she'd just rolled her eyes.

"Okay…What did he do this time?"

"He covered practically the entire ceiling with mistletoe."

"Great," Sofia replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hence the heads up. There's green above the door, above the left couch. Near the tree and close to the table. I take it you'll pass this on to your girlfriend?"

"Yep, Wendy's here. I'll tell her, thanks. Now, how do we get him to stop?" Sofia asked.

"I think I have a solution," Sara replied as a smirk settled on her lips. "Well, see you in an hour."

"Later."

As she stopped at a traffic light, she dialed another number.

"Hey baby. Are you almost there?" The voice of her wife filled her ears.

"Yes, Cath. Five minutes."

"Okay. So, why call when you're on your way already?" Catherine asked. The sound of rustling clothes announced to Sara that the older woman was already dressing up for the party.

"Greg's been busy again."

"Mistletoe," Catherine stated.

"Yep," Sara replied. "So, stick close tonight, we'll evade it all."

"When is he going to learn?"

"I think after tonight he'll have learned his lesson." Sara said, a plan formed in her mind. _Oh, he'll definitely learn_.

"Honey, not that I mind to hear your voice, but why are you calling? We have to be ready in about forty-five minutes."

"I know. Have you got Heather's phone number?"

"Why?" Catherine asked, curiosity clearly noticeable in her voice.

"To get Greg's plan to backfire on him and make this the last year he tries to get us in a liplock."

After giving Sara the dominatrix' phone number, Catherine stated that Sara better get her ass home so that they wouldn't be too late for the party. Sara muttered a "Yes dear" before hanging up, just as she turned into their street.

888

Sara and Catherine arrived perfectly on time at the Christmas party, despite Catherine's changing of outfits four times before settling on a long, black satin dress. Sara was wearing gray dress pants and a dark-blue shirt with a gray gilet over it. Together, they made a striking pair.

Brass was handing out eggnog to Sofia and Wendy, while Nick was checking out Warrick's sound system and DJ skills. Greg, who apparently had been able to save his suit, was stalking around the room. Like a cat after his prey, he was following all the women to see if he could lure them to his strategically placed mistletoe.

Sara had secretly pointed out all the green to Catherine. Just as Greg was walking over to Catherine and Sara, who were standing near the door, and so, close to the mistletoe above the door, Grissom walked in, accompanied by Lady Heather.

Winking at Sara and Catherine, Heather stopped right underneath the mistletoe, stopping right in front of Greg. "Fancy meeting you here, young man. Uh oh, look at that," Lady Heather sais as she pointed up. "Well, guess there's nothing we can do but…" She leaned close to Greg and pecked his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Sanders."

This was getting too much for Greg. The memories of what he'd seen that afternoon filling his mind and made him feel very uncomfortable. And so he quickly headed over to the kitchen counter to grab something to drink and cool down from his flustered state.

As he turned round he stood face to face with Lady Heather again. "Look," she said as she held up some mistletoe. "Hmm…Seems like we've found ourselves under the kissing green again…"

Smirking evilly, Lady Heather kissed the young CSI. "I'm glad you were able to salvage your suit," she said as Grissom walked up to her and handed her some eggnog.

"I…Ehm…Need to check on the…The gifts." He quickly walked off to the other end of the room. It seemed like Greg was stuck in a permanent stutter after what had just happened to him. How could his master plan backfire like this?

Lady Heather walked up to the tree, admiring all the decorations before looking up at the ceiling. "Even more mistletoe? My, my. Someone's been very busy, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Sanders?"

Then he spotted Sara, Catherine, Sofia and Wendy, all four laughing loudly. "Merry Christmas, Greg. Finally got some liplock this year huh?" Sara said.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

"Come on, Greg. You've been trying for years. CSIs _always_ make sure the premises is checked before they go inside," Catherine replied.

Tugging her wife towards the door, Sara said, "But, thanks Greg. For all the mistletoe." Cupping Catherine's face, Sara leaned close and kisses Catherine slowly.

"Yeah, Greg. Very much appreciated," Sofia added from her spot near the tree, before kissing Wendy.

All smiling as they saw the young man's uncomfortable look on his face, Sara walked over to Greg, holding up a small branch of mistletoe. She peck his cheek and said, "Merry Christmas, Greg."

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
